¿Quién es tu papi?
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Ryo ha quedado con Takato y Henry para tomar unas cervezas y, ya de paso, contarles sus últimos problemas amorosos con Rika causados por un arranque de locura del chico, ¿será este el fin de su amor?


**¿Quién es tu papi?**

Ryo estaba sentado en el columpio esperando a que Henry y Takato llegasen. Habían quedado para su tradicional noche de chicos. Mientras las chicas se iban de compras o al cine ellos quedaban para hablar de ellas mientras bebían cerveza en el caso de Ryo y Henry y té en el caso de Takato, quien con una cerveza se volvía bastante insoportable.

-¡Ryo! ¡Eh, Ryo!-El chico se giró y vio a Henry corriendo hacia él. Ese día solo llegaba diez minutos tarde.-Siento la tardanza.-Se disculpó cuando llegó junto a él.-Pero es que hoy Alice se ha puesto más pesada que de costumbre y no me dejaba ir.

-No te preocupes, si sabes que Takato va a tardar bastante.-Ryo le dedicó una sonrisa a Henry. Ambos comenzaron a charlar alegremente hasta que, casi veinte minutos tarde, Takato llegó. En su mejilla estaba marcada la mano de Jen. Otra vez habían discutido.

Cuando por fin llegaron al bar en el que solían quedar, los tres pidieron algo de beber y se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de la puerta.

-Takato, venga, cuéntanos, ¿qué te ha pasado?-Preguntó Henry.

-Pues…esto…veréis.-Takato se había puesto rojo. Le dio un sorbo al té y se aclaró la garganta.-Hoy he intento que Jen se pusiera cariñosa conmigo, pero entonces me ha dado una bofetada y me ha dicho que solo pienso en sexo, después se ha ido muy ofendid.

Henry y Ryo comenzaron a reírse. Todos sabían que la relación de esos dos era bastante extraña.

-Bueno Takato, no te preocupes, estará en esos días.-Respondió Henry mientras le guiñaba un ojo. –Creo que las tres se sincronizan y esos días están insoportables…

-Yo creo que Rika vive monstruando diariamente.-Respondió Ryo mientras se terminaba la cerveza de un trago.-¿Alguien quiere más?

Henry y Takato tenían sus bebidas enteras, por lo que negaron con la cabeza. Ryo se levantó y fue a pedir otra cerveza.

-¿Qué le pasará? Es raro verle beber tan deprisa.-Dijo Takato.

-No lo sé, a lo mejor le ha pasado algo con Rika, ahora le preguntamos.

Ryo llegó y comenzó a beber ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, que no decían nada.

-¿Qué os pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así?

-Has bebido muy rápido tu primera cerveza, y estás un poco raro, ¿qué ha pasado con Rika?-Preguntó Takato mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

Ryo suspiro, se bebió media cerveza de un trago y comenzó a hablar.

-Esta mañana Rika y yo estábamos solos en su casa. Su madre y su abuela se habían ido a una convención de bolas de cristal, así que me invitó. Íbamos a empezar…ya sabéis…estábamos calentando motores.-Ryo se estaba poniendo cada vez más rojo.-Y entonces se me ocurrió probar algo nuevo.-Soltó esta frase de corrido. Takato y Henry lo miraron esperando más detalles, pero Ryo no parecía muy dispuesto a darlos.

-Venga Ryo, cuéntanos que pensó el rey digimon para su reina. –Henry le guiñó un ojo y sonrió picaronamente.

-Bueno…pero que no salga de aquí. Seguro que Rika se lo cuenta a Jen y a Alice, pero no les digáis nada, por si acaso, que no quiero buscarme más problemas.-Ryo estaba colorado hasta las orejas.- La cosa es que recordé que mi D-power podía funcionar de látigo, y se me ocurrió que podía ser divertido utilizarlo.

-¿AZOTASTE A RIKA CON EL LÁTIGO?-Gritaron Takato y Henry a la vez, haciendo que todo el bar se girase hacía donde estaban ellos.

-¡NO!, ¿creéis que no aprecio mi vida? Lo cogí…y bueno…no queréis saber más, ¿verdad?-Henry y Takato estaban deseando saber qué había dicho y lo instaron a contarles su batallita.-Bueno…le dije ¿Quién es tu papi? Mientras restallaba el látigo.

Takato y Henry rompieron a reír imaginando la escena mientras Ryo se hundía más en la silla.

-¿Y qué te contestó Rika?-Preguntó Henry llorando de la risa.

-Pues que me va a decir, cogió su D-power y me lo tiró a la cabeza mientras me llamaba depravado y me decía que me fuera de allí. Encima, para rematar, según salía me encontré con su madre y su abuela, que me miraron con cara de no entender nada.

-¿Y sigue enfadada?

-Muchísimo. La he llamado varias veces y no me ha contestado. Iba a escribirle un sms, pero no quiero ser pesado. Ya me perdonará…

Después de contar su historia, sus amigos trataron de animarlo, pero solo consiguieron pillarse una buena borrachera.

-Y me dijo ¿quién es tu papi? ¿Os lo podéis creer?-Rika les explicaba entre risas a sus amigas lo sucedido con Ryo por la mañana.-Y claro, yo le tiré mi D-power y lo eché de casa, pero no porque estuviera enfadada, sino porque no podía parar de reírme, ¡aquello no era serio!. Y cuando llegaron mi madre y mi abuela no entendían nada.-Las chicas estaban cenando en un sofisticado restaurante contándose los últimos cotilleos y ya estaban un poco achispadas por el vino.-De verdad, que a veces yo no sé en qué piensa este chico. –Rika suspiró y dio un sorbo a su copa.

-Pues Henry es bastante normal en cuanto a sexo se refiere. Es bastante sumiso, la verdad.-Alice sonrió picaronamente. Tanto Jen como Rika sabían que sus gustos eran bastante extraños, pero a Henry parecía no importarle.

-Y qué vas hacer, ¿vas a escribirle?-Preguntó Jen inocentemente.

-Supongo que sí, pero cuando vaya a irme a casa. Seguro que viene corriendo a verme. A veces me siento mal por ser tan mala con él pero…es tan gracioso.

Cerca de los dos de la mañana Henry estaba tumbado en la cama esperando alguna señal de Rika. Ya había cerrado los ojos cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Un sms de Rika: "_ven a verme. Tenemos que hablar."_ Henry, preocupado, se vistió rápidamente y salió de su casa sin hacer ruido.

Corrió por las desiertas calles hasta llegar al parque en el que solía quedar con Rika. Estaba sentada en el mismo columpio en el que se había sentado él por la tarde. Ryo se acercó lentamente. Cuando ella le vio se levantó y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo él en voz baja.

-Buenas noches.-Respondió ella acercándose y besándolo suavemente. Ryo se sorprendió. -¿Qué tal estás?

-Nervioso.-Respondió él. A pesar de todos los años que llevaban juntos cada vez que discutían y ella le decía que tenían que hablar tenía miedo de que lo suyo se acabase, a pesar de que Rika nunca se lo había dicho.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar, papi?-Dijo esa última palabra con cierto tono de sorna. Ryo se puso rojo y ella comenzó a reír.- Venga anda, no seas crío y vámonos.

-¿Adónde?

-A mi casa, ¿dónde quieres ir?

-Pero Rika, tu madre…

-Por ellas no te preocupes, mi madre hoy duerme fuera por trabajo y mi abuela no se entera de nada, además, aunque se enterase, no diría nada, ¿sabes que ya están planeando nuestra boda?

-Bueno…vale, si insistes…-Tampoco es que Rika hubiese insistido mucho, pero el pobre Ryo estaba muy avergonzado de lo sucedido por la mañana y creía que lo mejor era no hacerla enfadar de nuevo.

Volaron por las calles, hasta llegar a casa de Rika. Aquella noche los dos durmieron abrazados, pensando en lo felices que eran de tenerse el uno al otro.

Muchas gracias por leerlo :D

Alguna review no estaría mal si os ha gustado, o si no, para tratar de mejorar ;)


End file.
